


Dannymay 2017

by nerdiests



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: A Greener Perspective, A new AU, All Aboard the Pain Train (tm), Danny Loves Space, Danny and Wes were childhood friends, Danny is afraid of the dark, Danny is ever sadder, Danny is excellent at mini golf, Danny is sad, DannyMay 2017, Ghost King Danny, Ghost King Danny (technically), I HAVE WES IN THIS NOW I AM HAPPY, I do not care, Implied savant par, Nocturne is the Snuggie Ghost, Snuggie AU, Well - Freeform, Wes Weston exists, Wes is a conspiracy theorist, a Cryptid Boi, adding tags as I go, also danny has nightmares my dudes, an Oblivious Boi, and Danny appreciates him, and Danny does Not appreciate it, and I love it, and his eye colors switched, and making Bad Decisions, angsting is the best thing y'all, because he sees in all green (being danny) but Dudes, but damn does danny love space a lot, but danny's got some hope to propel him, but that's the dad that would turn him in to the empire if he ever found out about danny's powers, but then canon events smack him in the face and now he's a ghost hunter, danny just wanted to be an astronaut and he really cares about space okay, danny knows how to fly a ship, danny seems a bit philosophical. then he's not, danny's got cryokinesis and i'm not sure jedi can have that but, extremely subtly but there, haha a discussion on morals, hahahahahahahhaqahahahaha i angsted, he's a Sleepy, i got inspiration from youtube vids on that golf game, i was incorporating all the "canon" incidents and i guess, interesting concepts, it's pretty rad, jedi danno au, jedi danno is back, kinda had to my dudes, kinda made this look like tucker likes danny more as a person than sam does, mentions of Phantom Planet, mentions of Walter Weston, mentions of voltron, no, nocturne speculation, not what i expected to write about going into dannymay but it's what happened, okay wes is being Cute, one of the most haunted places in texas apparently, oops i did a Sad, oops i forgot memory blank, sam and tucker are mentioned but they don't actually say anything, shoulda probs said this at the beginning but..., so danny ran away, so now, some reflection on danny's part, sorta - Freeform, such as danny being afraid of the dark, that does not know how to use maps, the Pain Train (tm) has returned, the Shitty DP AU's have come, the press is Not Kind, then wes moved and danny forgot, there's ghostspeak now, there's more wes than i expected going into this, they went and Pranked a Boi, though it's only because his dad taught him, tucker is Sentimental, tucker sam and wes are Lil Shits, tucker will Fite anyone that talks bad about danny tbh, unidentified flying ship is there, unintentionally this time i swear, val's an alliance pilot like danny is, w/e, well not technically it's outright stated, welp, welp..... danny is in san antonio now........, wes really really likes cryptids, where danny can only see in greens in human form but can see in all the colors in ghost form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiests/pseuds/nerdiests
Summary: all the works written for the dannymay prompts





	1. prompt: hope/hatred

day one:  **hope** /hatred

 

Danny had loved space his whole life. From when he’d first gone star gazing (unintentionally) to when he first found out about NASA and the space program, to today. Twelve, almost thirteen years now. And some people grew out of their phases of loving space, or the ocean, but Danny never did. He could name all the constellations (his favorites were Cassiopeia, Phoenix, and Eridanus, though the latter two weren’t ones you could see in Amity Park), he could list so many things about stars, and he was a font of information on astronomy.

Danny had dreamed for years that he could join the ranks of NASA’s astronauts, and had made the point of telling his parents that he was going to be an astronaut, not a ghost hunter. He knew he’d be an astronaut, his friends, his teachers, his sister, but not his parents. Danny was fixated on space, it called to him, in a way. It was so mystifying and intriguing and _Danny wanted to **be** there_. Then… He had his “Accident”.

Sam had thought a picture of him inside his parents’ ghost portal would be “cool” and Tucker had gone along with it. Danny really hadn’t thought much of it, but he did go through with the safety procedures his parents had impressed on him for years. He’d put on his jumpsuit, and Sam had taken off the sticker of his dad’s face emblazoned on it. He stepped inside, let Sam take her picture, and was going to leave when. He tripped. And his hand hit a button and _pain_.

Danny didn’t really understand what had happened during the “Accident”, he only knew the pain during. It felt like he had died, which he technically had, but. Technicalities. The science behind his half-ghost status wasn’t something he cared to investigate, since it didn’t really matter to him. Space mattered, space… And keeping Amity Park safe. Who else could protect his town from all the ghosts that tended to invade? His parents certainly couldn’t, and Valerie could but. Danny was more experienced at ghost hunting now. Ironic. He’d never even considered being a ghost hunter before that fateful day, and then he got his powers and now he was a ghost hunter.

Time to time, Danny took time off from hunting ghosts to just float in the sky, and watch the stars. He could spot all the constellations, could even point them out with his eyes closed. He knew the exact places of the planets, of bigger stars, of nebulae, and other galaxies. Danny knew it all. And just… Having the opportunity to stargaze a couple hundred feet above the ground, it was magical. Moments he had like this were rare, so he cherished them.

Sometimes, Danny wondered what he’d do after he graduated high school. He’d had his plan in eighth grade, the plan he’d had since he was five, that he’d be an astronaut, and he’d adventure among the stars. Then the “Accident” happened and his grades tanked as soon as he entered his freshman year of high school. And he was a ghost hunter now. His plan, it was in shreds. With his grades, he’d never make the space program, not anymore. But Danny hoped, and although hope doesn’t get people far, it can jump start progress, and that’s what Danny intended to do with his hope.

Suddenly, screams rang out below, in his town, and Danny was jolted from his stargazing. He’d have to leave the stars for another time, because they’d be there when he’d come back. The ghost wouldn’t be, and he had to move.


	2. prompt: fire/ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day two prompt, with a bit of my jedi au thrown in

prompt: fire/ **ice**

 

Danny had never understood why he preferred their base on Hoth to any of the other Alliance bases. It was freezing, always, but the freezing weather hadn’t ever bothered him. As a matter of fact, Danny volunteered for patrols on a semi-weekly basis, and he typically got to go out on most patrols. And Danny loved it, he loved the cold, and now he had a basis as to _why_ now.

“Did… Did I just _freeze_ that?” Danny looked to his R2 unit, confused as all get out. R2-F6 beeped in affirmation, and Danny looked back the frozen spork.

“I just… Froze that,” Danny stated. He blinked, then set down the spork on the table. No one would notice, right?

“Danny?” Danny jerked up, looking at a somewhat familiar face. Danny had worked with Valerie Gray on a few occasions, as she was also a pilot. A very good one, at that.

“Valerie,” Danny replied, subtly sliding the frozen spork under the edge of his plate. No one would notice.

“What happened to that spork?” Valerie queried. Damn it.

“Nothing. This spork is fine,” Danny replied, gesturing at said spork. Valerie rose an eyebrow, suspicious. Danny laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s totally fine, nothing froze it or anything,” Danny continued. Valerie’s eyebrow rose a bit further, before falling back down.

“And why is a ‘totally fine’ and not frozen spork hidden under the rim of your plate, Danny?” Valerie asked. Danny looked down, avoiding Valerie’s gaze. Valerie reached past him, and grabbed the fork from under his plate. Then she dropped it.

“Cold!” Valerie exclaimed, staring at the frozen spork. Then she looked at Danny.

“You froze a spork. _How_.” Danny looked down, having only eyes for his plate. Then he spoke up.

“I’ve apparently got cryokinesis. I didn’t know force users could do that.” Valerie’s eyes widened a fraction, and Danny shrugged.

“If Skywalker can be a force user, then why can’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one's a bit shorter, but it's got valerie  
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku


	3. prompt: animals/fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day three, i angsted  
> hehehe

prompt: animals/ **fangs**

 

Danny wouldn’t have ever considered himself to be vain, he was a teenage boy. He wasn’t obsessed with appearances, like other people his age. He liked space, not sports. And although he might be eerily good at dodgeball, he didn’t care for it. It just gave Dash another chance to go after him. He didn’t pay attention to trends, and he rarely looked in mirrors. Or, at least, until the CAT. Then Danny, the boy that never cared about how he looked, was obsessively checking _something_ in the mirror.

Every morning, every night, each time he said he was “going to the bathroom” but was really going off to fight ghosts, any time he saw a reflective surface. He searched his face, his eyes, his mouth, for _something_. No one asked questions, they just wondered to themselves. Jazz wondered if it was a psychological issue, his parents never noticed, his classmates thought he was growing attached to his own reflection, and his friends Sam and Tucker had an inkling. But no one had a clue. Except Danny himself.

He woke up an hour into his sleep, at three twenty seven in the morning, breathing heavily, flashes of white flaming hair and a deep baritone laugh. Danny swallowed a scream, he couldn’t wake up his parents, or Jazz, or the whole neighborhood and _what about his Wail_. If that scream became the Wail then he wouldn’t even wake the neighborhood, he’d destroy it. And he’d be closer to being _him_. Danny didn’t go back to sleep.

No one questioned when Danny Fenton fell asleep in Mr. Lancer’s class again, not even Mr. Lancer himself. Though when he jerked up, a haunted look in his eyes, gasping for air, the class turned to look at Danny back in the corner of the room.

“Mr. Fenton-”

“May I go to the bathroom?” Mr. Lancer blinked at the request, nodding numbly. Danny got up and walked quickly out of the room. Sam and Tucker looked after their friend with worry in their eyes. But they didn’t get up.

As Danny raced through the hallways, he had one thought racing through his head. _Please please please please_. Dashing into the bathroom, not caring if anyone was in there, he ran to the mirror, went ghost, and checked his ears, his face, his hair, his teeth. No points, no tint of blue, no hair waving and no fangs. Satisfied, he shifted back to Fenton and sighed. He was fine, still himself, he wasn’t _him_. And if Danny had it his way, he never would be.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my thought process:  
> hm, what can i write for day three?  
> *sees fangs as a prompt*  
> ohohohohoh time for angst
> 
> tumblr:hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	4. prompt: alterations/space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write about Danny ranting about space (which would be more of a research and infodump on my part), but my brilliant friend Sid said I just had to write something for my Jedi Danno au, and that's what I did.

Prompt: alterations/ **space**

 

Even though Danny was in space on a bi-monthly basis, he still loved it. Watching the stars zip by in lightspeed, the different looks of the planets, the endlessness of space… It enchanted him, drawing him in and not letting go. Even back home, Danny stargazed whenever he could, even when he could barely see the stars. Light pollution messed with the upward view, but at least it was better than Coruscant.

Danny learned how to pilot a ship when he was little, his father had wanted him to join the Imperial Academy and become an officer, like his father had tried to. But Danny wouldn’t ever join the Empire, he’d do the exact opposite, as a matter of fact. He joined up with the Rebel Alliance at sixteen, having run away from home. He’d been afraid his parents would find out about his force abilities. Danny had that fear for years, from when he first found he could use the Force, that they’d turn him in to the Inquisitorial squad.

Now, three years later, he traversed space, the place he loved, so often he had the hyperspace lanes committed to memory so he could avoid them if needed. He knew the geography of the galaxy, could name all the systems, all the planets in those systems and their moons, and even the names of the stars they orbited. He knew how to do quick maintenance on a ship, how to run the computers as to avoid slicers, and could plug in coordinates into the computer himself. He did have R2-F6, sure, but he didn’t need him most of the time. But he had learned a bit of binary as to communicate with him.

But even though he was always up in space, had every opportunity to watch the stars pass him by as only streaks in lightspeed, he still relished the times he could sneak out of the base at 00-01 hours and watch the stars, watch the planets, watch the galaxy. All of it rotating around him, never stopping, not for anything. And Danny? Well, he _loved it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dudes,,, this was a really quick write but it was a great one  
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku


	5. prompt: moment in time/clocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didn't know what to write for today, then someone gave me inspiration and this happened. half an hour before i needed to go to sleep.

prompt: **moment in time** /clocks 

 

If Tucker had known what would’ve happened to Danny before he went in the portal, Tucker would’ve grabbed his best friend by the arm and made sure he didn’t go in there. But he hadn’t known that Danny would’ve tripped over a stray wire, that he would hit the ‘on’ button on the inside of the portal (who puts the on button on the inside of a portal) and would scream his dying screams inside that portal. He didn’t know that Danny would emerge from that portal but _that wasn’t Danny_. Danny had black hair and blue eyes, not white hair and green eyes.

If Sam had known what Danny would’ve gone through at her behest, she would’ve told him to never go in the portal. But he did, he walked in for her picture, and as he was trying to find a place to pose, he stumbled and tripped and fell and the hand he put out to brace his hand with hit the ‘strategically placed’ on button _inside the portal_. Sam dropped her camera, and it fell to hang around her neck. Then Danny emerged with green eyes and white hair and he was intrinsically more interesting.

Jazz was upstairs at the time, and heard the scream echo up from the lab. She jumped up, essentially throwing her psychology book to the ground as she ran down the stairs. She ran through the kitchen and down the stairs into the lab. Jazz saw Danny’s best friends staring in front of the _working ghost portal_ (it worked?) and specifically at the cloud of smoke in front of the portal. Jazz thought she saw a bright flash of light among the smoke, but then she saw her baby brother laying there, unconscious, and she immediately ran back upstairs, yelling for her parents.

Madeline Fenton and her husband Jack were upstairs, the two disappointed (Jack even more so) over the failure of their ghost portal. The two were so distracted by their sorrow that they missed the screams of their own son, but they didn’t miss their daughter running in, rambling about Danny being hurt. Maddie hopped up immediately, Jack following soon after, and the two followed their daughter downstairs. The first thing they both noticed was the green swirl of the portal where it had been empty before. Then they noticed their son laying on the ground, his best friends Sam and Tucker crouched next to their friend, Maddie’s _son_ lying on the floor.

Somewhere else, a normally neutral face gained an unusual frown. They knew what trials Daniel Fenton would go through, and they wished it could be stopped. But it was essential to this timeline, from what they saw. If they could stop the whole incident from happening, they would. But they couldn’t. And so, Clockwork’s frown lessened and they let the time stream continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was one i had fun writing about  
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	6. prompt: ghost/human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day six. i couldn't pick one so i wrote for both!!  
> hahahhaa angst train

prompt:  **ghost/human**

 

Some days, Danny felt more ghostly than human. Where he felt a call to the ghost zone, and felt nauseous all day if he couldn’t get an opportunity to enter the ghost zone. Where he felt uncomfortable in his own skin and stayed in ghost form most of the day. Where being around humans made him uncomfortable so he skipped class and hung out in the ghost zone the entire day.

Then there were the days that Danny dreaded seeing any ghosts, where he avoided any and all things ghostly, where he let Valerie handle the ghost hunting for the day. Where he spent the night at Tucker’s house totally out of left field just to avoid going home and being presented with all things ghostly.

And then there were those days that Danny longed for the ability for his subconscious to pick one half to loathe, for on those days he couldn’t feel proper in his own skin no matter which form he took. Human? _You’re not fully human, show it_. Ghost? _You’re a freak, an unnatural monstrosity, inhuman_. Those were his bad days, his days where he didn’t want to be.

Danny did have good days sometimes, days where he could deal with being a half ghost and all it entailed without having his mind tear itself to shreds about his hybrid status. Where the only issue with being a superhero were the injuries he inevitably gained. Not that he couldn’t stand to see himself in a mirror in fear of recoiling back from his own visage in disgust, or he couldn’t even face the foes he was known for fighting all across town.

Danny had good days, and Danny had bad days. And the reason all his good and bad days happened was his own self, the fact that he wasn’t fully human or fully ghost, and that he felt even more like an outcast than normal. The good days outnumbered the bad, that, at least, was a victory for Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst train is today  
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	7. prompt: language/weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil bit of angst here, but it's not evident unless you're really looking

prompt:  **language** /weather

 

Danny had never been good at English, even before the accident. Science was his strong suit, not writing essays and vocabulary. So it wasn’t a surprise that when Danny’s grades tanked, English tanked even harder than all the other subjects. Plus Mr. Lancer presented the subject in a way Danny couldn’t understand well. His parents got mad with him about it, but they didn’t really understand why it didn’t just… Click for him. But they were geniuses, and Danny may be good at astronomy and math (sometimes), but Danny was no genius. Which is why he never noticed that the language he wrote his English papers in changed.

Danny wouldn’t call himself a slouch, certainly not. He just didn’t have much time to do anything anymore. Ghost fighting took up too much time and too much schoolwork to do. His handwriting wasn’t really a priority when he was throwing something together fifteen minutes before English to avoid having his grade drop any further. He kept on getting glances from Mr. Lancer with each paper he turned in, though. Like he couldn’t read what he’d written. Danny knew his handwriting was horrid, but if Sam and Tucker could read his handwriting, then Mr. Lancer _should_ be able to read it.

When Mr. Lancer was handing back papers later that week, he gave Danny an odd look, not dissimilar to the ones he’d been given over the past few months whenever Mr. Lancer read his papers.

“Mr. Fenton, this is an English class, so please try and write in English on your next paper.” Danny heard Dash snickering closer to the front of the room, but he was only confused.

“I have been writing in English, Mr. Lancer,” Danny replied, confused. Mr. Lancer raised a skeptical eyebrow, before handing Danny back his papers.

“I knew your handwriting was bad, Mr. Fenton. But I didn’t know you were bilingual, Mr. Fenton. This certainly doesn’t look like English, more like… Latin?” Danny looked down at his paper in confusion, because that looked like English to him. Tucker looked over his shoulder, peering at Danny’s paper, with a big zero plastered on it.

“Danny, lemme see that,” Tucker said, snatching the paper out of Danny’s hands as Mr. Lancer walked around distributing papers. Tucker skimmed the paper, growing more confused as time went on.

“This… This isn’t English. I think this is… Esperanto? How’d you learn Esperanto, dude?” Danny looked back at his paper again.

“This… Looks like English to me, Tuck,” Danny replied. Sam, meanwhile, finally looked over at Danny’s paper and scanned over it.

“I think this is ghostspeak, Danny, Tucker,” Sam said. Both Tucker and Danny made twin looks of understanding.

“Makes sense,” Tucker said, looking at the paper, scanning it.

“That’s why Mr. Lancer saw it as Latin and I read it in Esperanto, but how did you know it was ghostspeak, Sam?” Tucker asked. Sam scanned the paper again, her eyebrows scrunching together.

“Well, this is reading in two different Latin dialects,” Sam replied. Danny snatched his paper back, glancing it over repeatedly.

“Then why am I reading it in _English_?” Danny queried. Sam’s brow creased again, before realization hit.

“You’re a half ghost, it wouldn’t look any different to you. Since it’s the language of the dead, and all,” Sam said. Danny nodded, wincing at Sam’s slightly dismissive tone.

“I guess,” Danny replied, before turning back to the front of the room. He had stuff to learn, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished this today (may 7th) and i'm so disappointed with myself  
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	8. prompt: observants/sight-seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so,,,,,,,,, san antonio,,,, hahahahaha

prompt: observants/ **sight-seeing**

 

Danny didn’t know why his parents had brought him with them on their trip down to Texas, but they had. His dad had said something about San Antonio having a lot of haunted stuff, and his mom mentioned the Johnson Space Center in Houston that Danny could go see. Danny didn’t really care though. He needed to be back in Amity Park, protecting the town, not _sight seeing_.

“Come on, Dannyboy!” his dad exclaimed, dashing down the street, his mother not far behind. Danny sighed. At least his parents weren’t the only weird people around, there were people in costume everywhere. Danny recognized some of them from the anime Sam liked to watch, and he thought he saw a group of people from this show… Voltron? There was also someone with a hamster, with a few other people, one of whom was dressed up as one of the Voltron people.

“Danny! We want to get to the Alamo so we can beat the crowds!” his mom said, turning around towards him. Danny sighed, stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked behind his parents.

As Danny walked, he took in the sights. San Antonio had skyscrapers around, mixed in with some not so modern stuff, and there was the Riverwalk. Though it wasn’t exactly what Danny wanted to do during Labor Day weekend, it was what he was stuck doing. So he might as well sight see and wait until Monday. Because that’s when they were stopping in Houston to check out the Johnson Space Center. Then he’d have to hunker down for a long drive, since Texas was huge, and Amity Park was _not_ close to Texas in the least. At least he had his phone to keep him occupied. And a book for English, but he wasn’t gonna read that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one isn't late by my standards, nice.   
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	9. prompt: coffee/breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow... nine days of drabbles.... and today, i didn't mean to write for both prompts, it wasn't intentional at all.

prompt:  **coffee/breakfast**

 

Danny had an opus moderandi for when he woke up. He typically had two to four hours of sleep, since he was typically up ghost fighting, and worked on his homework for a bit. Once he woke up the next morning, he typically took a look at his clock, realized the time and dashed downstairs to grab a regular thermos full of coffee and something quick for breakfast, since Danny knew his friends would be worried if he hadn’t eaten anything. As long as he ate something, he could keep running, keep fighting, keep _surviving_.

Typically, when Danny was walking to school (running more often than not), a ghost showed up and Danny had to either scarf down the breakfast he was eating, or throw it away in favor of fighting the ghost. Which is what he tended to do. He never let his coffee get thrown away, though. When he was running on anywhere from seven to twenty-eight hours of sleep per week, he needed that thermos of coffee to subsist and stay awake in classes. Though those coffee efforts usually proved for naught, as he ended up falling asleep in class anyways. But he could at least try.

Danny’s mornings didn’t really go all that well, normally. Breakfast thrown off, coffee downed in about an hour, and he was usually asleep in Mr. Lancer’s class, no matter his efforts otherwise. And some mornings were better than others, and some were worse, but mornings were mornings, and he couldn’t really make the ghosts go away forever, now could he? So Danny would just run on little to no breakfast and a lot of coffee in the mornings. He could deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't intend to write for both prompts but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	10. prompt: birth/death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this turned out having more angst that i thought it would but ehh

prompt: birth/ **death**

 

He had known the pain of death not once, not twice, but thrice. Most people don’t experience death more than once, maybe twice if they’re unlucky. But Danny must’ve been extremely unlucky, for none alive or dead has experienced the pain of dying in three separate, isolated incidents. Except for a few superheroes, but that’s a totally different scenario.

The first was the original Accident. The portal incident. He was electrocuted to death. Not the most painful way to die, but definitely one of the quicker ones. Electric current passes throughout the whole body, and if its strong enough, it can fry everything. Turn your body to a husk. And Danny felt the pain of that, of being fried alive. But he wasn’t dead, he was only _half_ dead, and _somehow_ it made him more special than anyone else, and because ghosts began attacking the town he had to fight them because they fought him. What if he didn’t want to fight ghosts? But _no_ , he had to fight ghosts, as no one else could.

The second was a repeat of the Accident, to take away his ghost half. Danny didn’t need it anymore, after all. But then his friends, they _yelled_ at him, because he was _normal_. Because he didn’t have his powers anymore, because he wanted to be _normal_. He wasn’t their normal anymore, didn’t meet their standards. And besides, you can’t go back from the superhero life. He tried saving Dash, but he _couldn’t_. He didn’t have _powers_ , he couldn’t save anyone. Yet he went into the Ghost Zone and tried to recruit his enemies to save the world.

The third? Ectoblasts. They shot at him so many times the ectoplasm overrode his system. Ectoradiation isn’t a pleasant way to die, especially when you feel a wave of electricity alongside it. Danny wouldn’t ever escape electrocution. It was how he’d died originally. And there would be some remnant in every near-death or death experience he had. The ectoblasts, not at all similar to electrocution, provoked electric shocks, and brought back his ghost form. He saved the world. That had been endangered by him in the first place, his fight with Vlad caused the asteroid to start hurtling towards Earth.

Danny had always had some sort of connection with death, whether it be through his parents ghost hunting, or his other half, but death was a pretty big part of his life. It wasn’t going to be going away soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Pain Train is back again  
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	11. prompt: grey/colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this might be a slightly different take on the prompt than some other people might've gone, but i thought it was interesting

prompt:  **grey** /colors

 

Most people are taught that the world is black and white, with morals, with people, with everything. Danny was taught the same. Humans are good, and ghosts are bad. No ifs ands ors or buts about it. Though he didn’t think ghosts actually existed, he humored his parents. Then the Portal was finished, and he had his Accident and then he was half ghost.

He didn’t know what to make of what happened afterwards. His parents tried to hunt the ghosts that came out of the portal, and they hunted him too. Because he’d been framed for kidnapping the mayor, he’d been brainwashed into stealing that jewelry. And Valerie, Valerie hunted him too, because she blamed him for an accident Cujo had caused, but was all the fault of Axiom putting down their guard dogs.

People either loved Danny, or they hated him. There wasn’t any inbetween. They thought a superhero going around and saving everyone was amazing, and awesome, and were extremely supportive. Or they thought he was a menace, and needed to be stopped. He was either their most favorite hero, or their worst nightmare, and Danny grew tired of the back and forth bickering between the two groups. He grew tired of the black and white morality scheme that everyone kept on bickering about. That everyone, every _thing_ was either inherently _good_ or inherently _bad_. Not everyone _was_ inherently good or bad, though. Some people were inbetween, in the different grey areas of morality. And even thought Danny was a hero, sometimes he thought he leaned a bit towards the lighter grey side of morals. Not always, but sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> morality,,, a fuzzy thing.   
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	12. prompt: cycles/inevitability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna go with the whole "i'm inevitable" quote from TUE, but then i realized everyone would be doing that, and then i had this brilliant idea and it's great and i love it

prompt: cycles/ **inevitability**

 

Wes didn’t really understand that one kid, that Danny Fenton dude. He always hung around with Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. And that trio never talked to anyone else about anything, unless it was Dash or Paulina, when the two messed with the trio. But Wes didn’t overly care about the trio of mystery, as they were called, and their goings-on. Unlike _some_ people. He cared about cryptids. And conspiracy theories. He even had a YouTube channel dedicated to his personal theories, which got pretty popular.

Eventually, though, the hero Phantom showed up, but Wes didn’t really think he was a hero, really. He ruined the game that would make or break the Ravens from making the playoffs. The Ravens still won, because the basketball had a lot of great players. But Wes was aggravated by Phantom, if he’d shown up not even five seconds earlier, Shawn wouldn’t have thrown the three pointer that kept them in the lead. So, naturally, Wes investigated. He was a conspiracy theorist, of course he was going to investigate.

What Wes found, though, was a conspiracy theorist’s dream. A new theory he could theorize about and spout about to everyone he knew. No one believed him, and he started getting weird looks from random people in the hallways, but he didn’t care. His theory was right, their names sounded similar, their facial structures were near-identical and they both had horrid senses of humor. Danny Fenton _was_ Danny Phantom. And if no one believed him, so be it. Phantom – sorry, _Fenton_ , would be revealed, inevitably. Wes didn’t know when, or how, but it _would_ happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my (second) fave, Wesley Weston, exists in my dannymay prompts now. a Good.   
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	13. prompt: johnny 13/lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an unconventional chapter, but i had inspiration

prompt: johnny 13/ **lucky**

 

“Oh _no_ ,” Tucker muttered, glaring at Danny. Danny was grinning like a cat that got the canary, while Sam just sighed.

“Oh _yes_ ,” Danny replied, swinging his golf club over his shoulder, walking over to the hole and taking his golf ball. Tucker groaned, attempting to get a double bogey. He didn’t succeed.

“Why does a game of mini golf matter so much?” Sam queried. Danny and Tucker looked at Sam and simultaneously said, “Honor.” Then the two burst out laughing.

“But seriously. We must prove who is the superior mini-golfer.” Danny’s face grew solemn as he spoke, and as Tucker yelled with outrage as he missed the hole again. Sam looked at her two best friends for a moment, before she putted the ball into the hole, causing Tucker to screech again. Danny, meanwhile, had moved on to the next hole.

“How are you even _managing_ this?” Tucker asked incredulously, and Danny shrugged.

“Pure luck, I guess,” Danny replied, staring at the next hole with the fervor one would glare at their worst enemy with. It was a _windmill_. He glared at offending windmill, and took his club off his shoulder, lined up the shot, and the ball rolled through the windmill, stopping only a few inches away from the hole. Danny groaned, and Tucker yelled something about Danny not experiencing the real pain of mini golf. Danny rolled his eyes, but what Tucker said was true. Danny was a good mini golfer. He had luck on his side every time, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> danny is Good at Mini Golf now  
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	14. prompt: dragon/castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote this with the intention to write about cleaning out the keep and it turned into this.

prompt: dragon/ **castle**

 

“What _is_ this?” Danny queried, staring at the wall of what was previously Pariah’s Keep. It was Phantom’s Keep now, or whatever he saw fit to call it. Danny ruled the Ghost Zone now, so he _could_ technically change this dreary place to whatever he saw fit. Would he? Probably. But after he dug through everything in the Keep to see if there was anything worth keeping, whether if it were for the history of the object or whether it’s cool.

“I think it’s a tapestry? But it’s pretty tattered,” Tucker peered over Danny’s shoulder at the ‘tapestry’ on the wall. If one squinted, you could barely make out a scene of Pariah Dark sat on the throne in the main room.

“Wonder when this scene occurred?” Danny wondered, and Tucker shrugged just outside Danny’s field of vision.

“Probably _before_ the whole Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep thing,” Tucker replied. Danny nodded absentmindedly, then turned around at the sound of footfalls.

“What are you two looking at?” Sam asked, and Tucker turned around.

“A tapestry? I think?” Tucker said. Sam gave the tapestry a long look, before looking at Danny.

“You wanna keep this? Or… Trash it?” Sam gave Danny a side glance, and Danny gave the tapestry a long look. Then he shrugged.

“It’s tattered, sure, but there’s… Symbolism? Pariah fell, and his legacy may have been great before but… The past is the past. I want to leave it, as a reminder. Of what happened.” Danny paused, and looked at it again.

“It’s tattered, yeah. But. As I said, symbolism,” Danny said, turning away from the tapestry.

“Look back on the past, that’s what history’s about. But the future, that’s what matters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my pal gammi gave me the idea for this, cause i was a bit... stuck. and it's a Good.   
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	15. prompt: lost/hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the shortest yet but ehhhhh

prompt:  **lost** /hidden

 

“I am not lost!” Danny exclaimed, looking over at the Specter Speeder, where Sam and Tucker and Jazz all sat in safety. Well, relative safety at least.

“Really, little brother? This map says otherwise,” Jazz replied, holding up aforementioned map to the windshield. Danny peered at it, almost bumping his face on the windshield.

“Why am I looking at this again?” Danny asked. Tucker facepalmed, Sam sighed, and Jazz rolled her eyes.

“Danny. We’re lost.” Sam glared at Danny, Danny glaring right back.

“No. We’re not.”

“Then where exactly are we right now, Danny?” Sam asked. Danny blinked, peered at the map again and pointed to a random location.

“Here.” Sam looked at the map, at Danny, at the map again, then at Danny again.

“That’s. Clockwork’s Citadel. We’re in the _middle of nowhere_ , Danny.” Danny looked at where his finger had landed, then looked around.

“Well shit. I guess we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a Shitpost, that's Tomorrow  
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	16. prompt: shitty dp aus/memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the moment you've been waiting for,,,,, memes  
> also the day i've been excited for,,,,, because i've got a shitty dp au i've been meaning to share  
> only the shittiest of dp aus for the finest of fellows

prompt:  **shitty dp aus** /memes

 

“Hey Tucker? Sam?” Danny called, his friends turning to look at him as he sat on the end of the couch.

“Yea- wait, Danny? What’s got you so spooked?” Sam asked, while Tucker turned down the volume of the movie they were watching. Danny didn’t even blink as he began to speak.

“Nocturne… He doesn’t have a snuggie…” Danny whispered, staring at the space in front of the television. Sam and Tucker looked at each other, then at Danny.

“But… Nobody doesn’t have a snuggie…” Tucker eventually said. Danny nodded slightly.

“Even Dan had a snuggie. But why not Nocturne?” Sam commented. The trio sat in silence, save the movie they had playing in the background. Then Danny gasped.

“What if… What if Nocturne… Is the snuggie???” Danny asked, before he screeched and clutched onto his snuggie protectively.

“HE’LL TAKE ALL OUR SNUGGIES!!!!! WE NEED TO _PROTECT THEM_!!!!” Danny curled into a ball, a death grip on his snuggie. Tucker’s grip on his own snuggie grew a bit tighter, while Sam only raised an eyebrow.

“Really?”

“YES HE WILL STEAL THEM!!!” Danny cried, dragging Tucker into his paranoia. Soon Sam was surrounded by screeching boys. Jazz poked her head in the room a couple minutes later.

“What’s up with them?” Jazz queried, and Sam sighed.

“They think their snuggies are gonna be stolen by Nocturne. They also seem convinced he’s the snuggie ghost?” Jazz blinked, and as if on a cue, Tucker and Danny both shrieked something unintelligible, probably about Nocturne. Jazz slowly backed out of the room, gave Sam a look, wishing her luck, before walking out. Sam gave the door a long look, then sighed.  They were going to continue yelling, and Sam didn’t really care. She’d just. Sit. And be surrounded by chaos. And so Sam sat, wrapped in her purple and black snuggie with Interstellar playing behind her, and Danny and Tucker screaming about Nocturne on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is Snuggie au,,,, the shitty au where everyone except nocturne has a snuggie and nocturne is the snuggie ghost,,,, for unspecified reasons,,,, but mainly because he looks like a snuggie my dudes,,,,,   
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	17. prompt: background/real life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Late but a Good  
> a different interpretation, has my Second Fave again

prompt:  **background** /real life

 

Wes sat at the Nasty Burger, observing the crowd. As usual. His eyes flitted over tables, noticing where everyone sat and filing it away for future. He didn’t know when he’d use that information, but _someday_. Though Wes’ main person of interest was Phantom – sorry, _Fenton_.

_Fenton_ was in the Nasty Burger quite often, but who wasn’t in this town? It was the only fast food joint in Amity Park anyways. Even Wes went to the Nasty Burger, though he never ate anything. He didn’t like junk food. Seemed _Fenton_ did, though. His friend, Tucker Foley, seemed to (to an even greater extent) as well, though their mutual friend, Sam Manson, didn’t really have a liking for the meat editions. But she ate a Veggie Burger anyways.

Sure, others sat in the NB and ate burgers and fries and had milkshakes and sodas, but none of them were living (sort of), breathing conspiracy theories. Which was what Phantom was, and still is. And Wes truly was _living_ whenever he could rant about Phantom being Fenton. He’d brought it up everywhere, but people dismissed him. One person even asked if he was covering for the fact that _he_ was Phantom, because you know, they both had green eyes. But Phantom was _short_ , and Wes was a beanpole.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he noticed a little puff of blue smoke leave Phantom’s mouth, then Phantom got up and raced off, Foley and Manson acting as if nothing was wrong. Wes knew, though. That Phantom was running off to “go ghost” and fight whichever ghost had popped up this time. Wes wasn’t going to go and chase him. He’d done that before, it didn’t go well. He was just content to sit back in the background and talk about cryptids and theories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's wes again  
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	18. prompt: green/nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's an interesting take on this, though it's not scientifically accurate, but what about dp is??

prompt:  **green** /nature

 

Green was all Danny saw. Shades of green were the only things he could see. It was all he knew, nowadays. He didn’t know why, but Tucker had a theory about why. The portal accident not only gave Danny his ghost half, but he was hit by a ton of ectoplasm. Possibly a literal ton, but that force might’ve crushed him. But Tucker believed that the ectoplasm _somehow_ managed to worm its way into Danny’s optic nerves, to where he saw everything through a green lens.

Danny knew, logically, that everything he wore _wasn’t_ actually green, but he still needed to know if he was going to be a fashion disaster or not on a daily basis, so he taught himself what the different colors looked like in their shades of green. He grew better at being able to identify the colors, eventually he could pick out any specific color from different swatches of greens. Though it was hilarious at the beginning, when Danny called Dash a martian.

Though the most ironic thing to Danny was that he could see normally in ghost form. All the colors he couldn’t see as a normal human, they returned. And he _hated_ it. Why couldn’t he be free of this seemingly minor inconvenience? Or at least, do a partial transformation where he could at least see in color. But _no_ , he couldn’t do that because his eye color would be different. And despite all the time he’d spent fighting ghosts, he couldn’t, for the life of him (or would afterlife be more appropriate), find out how to pull off a partial transformation. At least his parents would stop thinking a ghost was overshadowing him.

He’d wish, sometimes, that the accident _hadn’t_ messed up his vision, and that his eyes were permanently green (but they were blue in ghost form _why blue_ ), but if one thing hadn’t happened then would the other have not as well? Danny knew that one had to take the good with the bad, but sometimes, he wished he never needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus,,,,,, a new au was born.   
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	19. prompt: angst/laughing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have a different take on the prompt than originally planned and i implied a thing but,,,,, it's good

prompt: angst/ **laughing**

 

Someone had made an offhand comment during one of Tucker’s classes, specifically his Calculus course, about the Fentons. How they weren’t all right in the head, how the Fentons believed in things that didn’t exist, that Jazz couldn’t find a way to make friends, how Danny was scared of ghosts, which don’t even exist, and Tucker started laughing. Full out laughing. The kid (Emmanuel?) gave Tucker a very odd look, as Tucker’s laughs diminished.

“Oh, you’re _funny_ ,” said Tucker, setting down his pencil. The kid stared, a bit of fear in his eyes, as his teacher stopped lecturing as Tucker slid his chair back, walked over to his seat calmly, then grabbed Emmanuel by the collar and proceeded to punch him in the face. A fight ensued, and both of them were sent to the principal’s office after the teacher managed to break it up. He didn’t regret a second of the week-long suspension he had.

His mother asked why he’d gotten into a fight, because Tucker had always been such a good kid, he’d never caused more than minor disturbances and her son wouldn’t get into a fight without a reason. Tucker said they’d made fun of the Fentons. His mother approved.

Danny came by Tucker’s house that afternoon, and asked Tucker what exactly had happened, but not in as nice of words. Tucker told Danny about what happened, and Danny said Tucker didn’t need to fight for him, he’d fight his own battles. Tucker shrugged, muttered something about it hitting a nerve, and Danny gave Tucker the rest of his homework. Tucker’s _I care about you_ was left unsaid, and Danny never picked up on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i rlly like this and savant par is kinda implied???   
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	20. prompt: blood/red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is late hahahha sorry i was at six flags like,,, all day

prompt:  **blood/red**

 

When he bled, he saw green mixed in with the red. Depending on the form, the green was either the majority or the minority. But no matter what form he was in, green was in his blood. It didn’t go away, and Danny knew it wouldn’t. As long as he remained half ghost, he’d bleed red and green.

When Tucker stitched up his injuries, a mix of red and green blood was what was staunched, not plain red. Whenever he got a paper cut, blood with flecks of green beaded up. When he bit his tongue, he tasted copper and a hint of ectoplasm. And the ectoplasm wasn’t going away anytime soon. He was half ghost, it was in his genetics. You can’t alter your genetics, unless you’re in a portal accident that somehow alters your genetics, like Danny was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a late i apologize  
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	21. prompt: pain/rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Late but i wrote it and i'm happy with myself, i didn't go angst

prompt: pain/ **rest**

 

Sleep was a well sought after commodity for most teens, as their workload didn’t always permit it. Danny especially treasured what little sleep he could get. What with his inane schedule rarely permitting sleep, even two hours a night was great. Sometimes he didn’t get any sleep, but he made up for it with a (normal) thermos full of coffee and napping during classes.

Tucker and Sam expressed their concern repeatedly to their friend, and vehemently. Especially when he fell asleep on them. Well, Sam yelled about it. Tucker let him sleep, and chided him about his sleeping habits. Nothing was going to change them though. Danny was up late fighting ghosts, and attempting to finish (start more like) his homework. He’d grown used to running on anywhere from seven to twenty-eight hours of sleep per week, and an excess amount of coffee.

“Dude, I know this is like preaching to the choir, but you really need to get more sleep,” Tucker told Dany one morning as he drank his coffee like it was the nectar of the gods.

“Yeah,” Danny said around a yawn, shrugging his backpack-clad shoulder. Tucker put a hand on his messenger bag, scanning the crowd for their third friend.

“Danny you look like a mess.” The two whirled around to see Sam standing there, hands on her hips. Danny started to reply, but only yawned again. Tucker and Sam shared a look.

“Danny. Go home, and sleep. Jazz can cover for you, and I’m sure that Val – sorry, Red Huntress – can handle the ghosts for _one_ day,” Sam said. Danny started to protest again, when he yawned, took a look at his coffee thermos, at the school, and shrugged.

“Homeward bound,” Danny said, glancing at his two friends, and went ghost, flying home to _finally_ get a good amount of sleep for the first time in _months_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like this one.  
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	22. prompt: light/darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i'm posting this a bit earlier (for when i've been usually posting them at any rate) because of a tumblr mishap that i'm pissed about so. have this. which i wrote in literally less than ten min.

prompt: light/ **darkness**

 

Danny’d never admit it, but… He was afraid of the dark. When he was little, his parents regaled him with stories of ghosts doing horrid things, and he’d feared the dark ever since. He’d started saying “I’m going ghost” as a way to cope with being half-ghost, half of something he’d been terrified of since he was three. But it didn’t help with his fear of the dark.

Neither Tucker or Sam knew of Danny’s fear, and Danny planned on never telling either of them. They didn’t need to know that the superhero fought something he was afraid of daily, that he couldn’t sleep in a room without either someone else there or a nightlight. They didn’t need to know any of it. So he hid it. Tried to sleep without a nightlight, but he just stared at the ceiling and eventually decided that losing precious sleep wasn’t worth his nightlight. Besides, it was a _space_ nightlight why would he give up a _space_ nightlight, it was a little rocket and Danny loved it.

What Danny hated most about ghost fighting was his fights at night. Being jostled from his sleep by a gut feeling and seeing the blue smoke and sighing, knowing he’d not be getting any sleep. Having to frantically search the shadows in search of something or someone lurking. He knew it was silly, but he’d done it for years before ghost fighting, and he was going to continue to do so now. It was comforting to him, to know that nothing was in the shadows. And though Danny was perfectly capable of defending himself against any lurkers, he still needed to be sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> danny being afraid of the dark is actually an extremely interesting concept to play with and i love it.   
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	23. prompt: forgotten/remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not what i expected to write, but it's what i wrote and i love it like,,,, <3333

prompt: **forgotten/remembered**

 

He’d not had many friends when he was little, since he’d moved out of town at seven. But he did remember one particular friend from first grade, his partner in crime, the kid he’d gone with the office to for pranking Steven Hapburg. Danny Fenton, Wes’s best friend for two years. And apparently, when Wes moved back into town, Danny hadn’t remembered him.

Wes really felt neglected, sometimes. When his dad told him they were moving back to Amity Park, Wes was excited, then extremely confused. Walter explained it was for work, and Wes knew. He knew it wasn’t really for work, but Wes wasn’t going to bring that up in front of his father. He was at least excited, because he could reunite with his childhood friend. Imagine his surprise when said childhood friend had forgotten he’d existed, and had made other friends.

It wasn’t like Wes hadn’t expected it, but he hadn’t expected the one long term friend he’d had to totally forget who he was. He felt hurt by it, if he was honest. So he decided he wanted to try and talk about it with Danny. But, when Wes went to track him down one afternoon and talk about their childhood escapades, Wes happened upon something that made his heart jump. His childhood friend was a _ghost_. His love of conspiracy theories flew to the surface, and he began to try and convince people that Fenton was Phantom. No one believed him. But who’d believe the new kid, even if he was slowly becoming the school basketball team’s star.

For months Wes had been dancing around Danny being a ghost, and his failed attempts to prove he was right. When one day, Danny came up to him, and started chatting with him.

“Hey, Weston,” Danny said, casually. Wes was surprised, because Danny didn’t talk to anyone that wasn’t Sam or Tucker that wasn’t messing with him.

“Fenton,” Wes replied, resisting the temptation to raise an eyebrow.

“I’ve got a question,” Danny said.

“I’ve got an answer, let’s see if they match,” Wes shot back automatically. It was something he and his dad had done for years, but he didn’t know why he did with Danny.

“ _Wow_. Well, I’ve gotta ask, Weston…” Danny trailed off, his gaze hardening.

“What’s your damage?” Wes’s eyebrows both went higher, and his expression grew incredulous.

“ _My_ damage? _I’m_ not the one who forgets a childhood friend,” Wes said before he could stop himself. Danny blinked, took a look at Wes again, and blinked again.

”Wait… _Wes_?” Danny queried, talking a good look at him. Wes nodded once, before shrugging.

“Took you long enough, Danny.”

Wes was introduced to Sam and Tucker not long after, and he stopped with his conspiracy theorist schtick, until he realized keeping up with it would deflect from Danny even more. He and Danny grew closer again, and Wes gained friends. And if he came home happier than normal, his dad didn’t comment on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a Good, i Love. Five stars.   
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	24. prompt: otp/brotp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this could, theoretically, be construed as a brotp as well as an otp but since it says, and i quote "boyfriend" then it's more of otp than brotp. but w/e

prompt:  **otp/brotp**

 

“Hey, wanna go to the arcade?” Danny rolled onto his side and looked at his childhood friend turned boyfriend, Wes. Danny shrugged.

“We can? A couple of games of Dance Dance Revolution sounds fun,” Danny replied. Wes grinned. He jumped up, grabbing his wallet off the side table and shouting something towards the kitchen.

“Dad, Danny and I are headed to the arcade!” There was an affirmative from Mr. Weston, and Wes pumped a fist in the air. Danny chuckled, snatching his house key off the side table where Wes’ wallet had sat. As Wes dashed out the door, he waved at Mr. Weston, who seemed to be making a pie of sorts.

“Keep Wes safe, Danny,” Mr. Weston said, and Danny nodded. Mr. Weston did know about Phantom, but he was extremely chill about it. Which was a surprise.

“Danny!! Come on!! They got that one Jurassic Park game and I wanna play it!!!” Wes peered around the doorframe to the kitchen and gave Danny that _look_ , that look where Danny knew Wes was getting what he’d want. He’d used it when they were kids, and if it was successful then, it’d be even more successful now.

“I’m coming, Wes. And we will get to play DDR, right?” Danny queried curiously. Wes nodded as the two got onto the elevator.

“Oooooo, what about Guitar Hero?” Wes wondered. Danny shrugged, and gave his boyfriend a look.

“As long as we play DDR, I’m fine with playing whatever games,” Danny said, before seeming to think for a moment.

“…and maybe a game of air hockey.” Wes grinned at Danny’s addition, because Wes was the _King_ of air hockey.

“You’re on, Fenton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gimme that unidentified flying ship oooo yes good.  
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	25. prompt: aliens/cryptids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wes is Cute okay  
> just,,, more unidentified flying ship is headed your way because that's actually Adorable

prompt: aliens/ **cryptids**

 

Danny realized after agreeing to go cryptid hunting with Wes that it was a bad idea. Wes was a hardcore conspiracy theorist, and though Danny wanted Wes to have a good birthday, Danny hadn’t agreed to go camping.

“Why are we in the forest again?” Danny queried, and Wes shushed him.

“Shhh!!! We might miss it!!!” Wes quietly exclaimed, putting a hand on Danny’s face. Danny gave Wes a Look™, but Wes ignored it.

“Miss _what_?” Danny asked, his voice muffled by Wes’s hand. Wes looked at Danny incredulously.

“The Wisconsin Ghost!! It’s said he frequents this area!!!” Wes said quietly, attempting to mask his excitement with whispers. News flash – it didn’t work. Danny laughed, both at Wes’s antics and _who_ they were trying to find.

“The Wisconsin ghost? _Really_.” Danny said through laughter, while Wes nodded enthusiastically.

“I know you’re technically supposed to be ghost fighting right now, buuuut… The Wisconsin ghost is a ghost and you can say you’ve fought a cryptid…” Wes trailed off, and Danny’s laughter only grew in volume. Wes continued to shush him, as Danny attempted to start breathing again.

“This is just _hilarious_ ,” Danny said, and Wes looked at Danny with confusion.

“What? Am I missing out on an inside joke?” Wes asked, and Danny shook his head.

“The Wisconsin ghost, that’s… That’s Vlad, Wes,” Danny said, and Wes’s eyes widened.

“Oh. _Oh._ Wait, _really_??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in,,,, ten minutes i think  
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	26. prompt: unpopular aus/unpopular headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is extremely random but when isn't what i write random?  
> although this is an unpopular au, it's due only to my lack of publicity.

prompt: **unpopular aus** /unpopular headcanons

 

Danny realized after the fact that what he had done was a horrible decision.

“This was not a good idea,” said Danny, staring at the fallen troopers around him, and the endless more that poured from the forest surrounding him.

“No, no it wasn’t. But you did it anyways,” Tucker chimed in via com, and Danny only sighed. He flicked his saber to deflect a blaster bolt, and sent another trooper falling with a leg injury.

“Why Danny, do you go and do such things?” Sam queried, also over the coms. Danny shrugged, knowing his two friends couldn’t see his actions, and continued to dash through the mob of stormtroopers.

“Because?? People need saving and Luke went and just _gave himself up_ , the idiot,” Danny muttered in reply. His friends gave no sign that they had heard. Danny didn’t care though. Because hey, his slightly-closer-to-being-friends-than-acquaintances were in trouble and Danny had a thing for saving people. Tucker had referred to it as a “hero complex” once. He just called it his saving people thing.

“Anyways,” Danny said, clearing his throat whilst deflecting yet another blaster bolt from whence it came. As he continued to fight, Tucker and Sam gave Danny directions on what to do, and Dany vaguely followed them to the best of his ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JEDI DANNO RETURNS  
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	27. prompt: phantom planet alternate ending/alternate beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this last-minute but it's not Bad tbh, i like it

prompt:  **phantom planet alternate ending** /alternate beginning

 

Danny hadn’t known why he’d felt almost _compelled_ to reveal to most of the world leaders (and the press) and his parents, pretty much the whole world, that he was half ghost. He really didn’t, but it might’ve had more to do with exhaustion than anything. He’d reverted back to human form, and immediately collapsed. The last thing he saw was his parents and Jazz and Sam and Tucker all rushing towards him as he fell.

The press had surrounded Fenton Works, trying to get any glimpses into the life of the teen superhero. Danny had quickly grown tired of it. He lived a normal life, as a normal kid, but sometimes fought ghosts. That wasn’t all that abnormal, was it? To Danny it wasn’t, but he’d been living with little sleep and ghost fights every day for the past two years, practically. He didn’t get why it was such a big spectacle.

Danny had hoped he would fade from the public eye after a couple of weeks, but that wasn’t the case. There were statues of him across the world, and Danny was extremely uncomfortable. He’d saved the world, yeah, but they didn’t need to make that big of a spectacle of it, he was a sixteen year old boy that really didn’t need a bigger ego. Not like Danny had an ego in the first place.

When a year had passed and people _still_ made a big fuss about him, anywhere from trying to get his autograph in public to actually following him around, Danny was _done_ , he realized. Done with the fame, done with the questions, the reporters, the fangirls and fanboys, everything. So, one day, Danny packed up a bag and said his goodbyes to his friends and family, and dove into the Ghost Zone for a break.

The break Danny needed wasn’t in the Ghost Zone. His enemies didn’t fight him much anymore, since he’d made a treaty not long after they worked together to, y’know, save the world and all. The rare ghost came through to try and fight Danny, but it didn’t work all that well. Danny hadn’t expected to get swarmed by ghosts eager for a fight. Which is what didn’t happen. He got swarmed for ghosts, alright. But they weren’t looking to have a fight, they were looking for help. And Danny was okay with helping people. For a couple of days.

He grew tired of people constantly trying to find him after the third week, so he went to Clockwork’s citadel. They’d be able to help. He hid there for what seemed like a month or two, until he thought it wise to try and leave. Clockwork opened a portal for him back to Amity Park. It was a mistake.

The press, in Danny’s absence, had started a manhunt for the half human hero. He had appeared on the roof, but there was a helicopter passing, and he was on national television in a matter of seconds. Danny was overwhelmed in a matter of minutes, and ended up going invisible and flying off with no particular destination. He’d go to anywhere, he’d go to the tippy-top of the Andes or even the Himalayas just to get away from these hounding reporters. He was a teenager too, and he was a teenager that wanted to _live his own life_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the press is Not Nice. especially to danny.   
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	28. prompt: vortex/nocturne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written spur of the moment right before i had to go to sleep

prompt: vortex/ **nocturne**

 

Sometimes, Danny’s mind drifted during the day, to one ghost he’d never really understood. Nocturne. For one, he looked like a snuggie, don’t get him wrong. Nocturne was at least a _bit_ intimidating, but he looked like space. And a snuggie. But what Danny didn’t understand was what compelled him. Why he would need dreams, of all things. It was odd for Danny to consider dreams as a source of power, and it didn’t really make sense. But it simultaneously did.

Nocturne – a light musical composition typically suggesting night, or a scene depicting the night. Nocturne looked like the night sky, with stars scattered about his snuggie-like form. Blue and purple and grey and black and white were _everywhere_. And Danny thought of night when he thought of Nocturne. Which is why it did make sense to Danny why Nocturne needed dreams to sustain himself.

He’d questioned why Nocturne put everyone to sleep, when they would eventually waste away and likely die. He questioned why Nocturne had picked Amity Park, but not for long. He questioned why Nocturne couldn’t act like sandman, the benevolent creator of dreams. But what Danny could say for certain is that he had the best sleep in ages when the town got targeted by Nocturne. And sometimes, he suspected that was the whole reason, even though it likely wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'm posting this literal minutes before i'm gonna go crash and sleep because i have work tomorrow  
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	29. prompt: laptops/video games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i finally put the definitive chapter count there, and i've known it'd be 31 this whole time, as there are thirty one days in may, but ehhhh.

prompt: laptops/ **video games**

 

Tucker always looked forwards to these days, where he sat down and just played games with Sam and Danny. Sometimes they went to one of their houses and pulled out the classic board games, like Clue and Monopoly. Sometimes Danny got to demonstrate his prowess at shuffling cards. But typically they played some sort of video game.

Those gaming days were usually full of hours of playing Doomed. Of screaming at in-game deaths, cries of triumph as a level was beaten, and virtual high fives. There were the days they took advantage of the Manson’s money and cinema and played a cinematic, plot-driven game on the cinema screen. There were the days Tucker, Sam and Danny all crowded around Tucker’s computer to play some sort of platformer. And there were days spent in front of the Fenton’s living room television playing Wii Sports Resort. Danny was the best at Wii Sports Resort.

The days of gaming grew further apart as the trio grew older, eventually becoming a monthly gathering. But those days were still days Tucker looked forward to, with a passion reserved for computers and mathematics. And, even after they all lived on different sides of the state, they skyped, and played their games, and Tucker loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a Short One but it's short and sweet  
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	30. prompt: identification/foreign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today's is extremely short, the shortest chapter of all. but i wrote it in not a lot of time and i'm okay with it

prompt: identification/ **foreign**

 

Danny hadn’t really understood the Ghost Zone and all its customs at first, even when Clockwork had taught him everything and he had his small group of ghostly advisors. He didn’t know anything about lairs, or cores, or shows of power. He felt like a foreigner, in the very place he was supposed to be king of. And he was foreign, in a way.

He had a pretty steep learning curve, for the most part. He learned pretty quickly, picking up on all there was to learn over a couple of months. Compared to his friends, everything was picked up in a snap. But his friends didn’t have three rulers and the ghost of time advising their every move and making sure nothing unwise was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's some Ghost King danno for you all. take it. you nerds.   
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


	31. prompt: free day/freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe that today's the last day of dannymay, like... wow. And this is earlier (ish) than usual so props to me.

prompt:  **free day** /freedom

 

“What the _fuck_ guys,” Danny said, glaring at his three friends. Sam shrugged, Tucker whistled and stuffed his hands in his pockets, and Wes grinned innocently.

“What?” Wes chirped, and Danny gestured angrily at his closet.

“This. This is _all. Green._ Why the _fuck_ ,” Danny glared at his closet, before shifting his gaze to his friends. Tucker was trying (and failing miserably) to stifle giggles, and Sam had a hand over her mouth, but Danny saw the upturned corners of a shit-eating grin. Wes, though, was still trying to keep up the act of innocence.

“I thought everything was green, though?” Wes replied, and Danny’s glare intensified as Tucker’s stifled giggles blew up into full out laughter. Sam also started laughing, and the corners of Wes’s mouth started to turn upwards. Danny threw his hands up and would’ve shrieked had they not been at his house.

“You three took _all_ my clothes. _All of them._ Except for the ones that are green. _Why_ the fuck, _how_ the fuck and throw in a what the hell, that sums up me right now,” Danny muttered, as Tucker’s laughing degraded into wheezes.

“You-you shoulda… shoulda seen your face,” Tucker managed to get out between the wheezing that masqueraded as laughter.

“Best idea ever,” Sam added, reining in her laughter. Wes just started grinning.

“Absolutely,” Wes said, pulling out his phone and opening up snapchat as Danny yelled, “No it was _not!_ ” He snapped a picture of Danny raging at his closet (also Sam and Tucker and himself but details, details) and captioned it “he’ll be wearing green for a while”. Danny turned to him just as the snap was saved.

“ _What. Did. You. Just. Do,_ ” Danny grit out, stalking over to Wes. Wes quickly tapped the button to add the snap to his story and switched to the Color Switch app right as Danny peered over his shoulder. Wes was fully immersed in playing the unlimited classic version, and Danny narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“You did something, I _know_ it,” Danny said, pulling out his phone and turning away, right as Wes got a notification from snapchat from his friend Benny. Wes shot back a quick reply to Benny’s “rad prank man” and continued playing his game, while Sam snickered at something on her own phone. Wes knew Danny had found the snap when Danny shrieked.

“WESLEY WESTON WHAT THE _HELL_!!” Wes started to laugh right as Jazz peered into the room, and glared at her brother.

“Danny, some people need to study for tests tomorrow. Also, you shouldn’t be cursing when mom and dad are home,” Jazz said, before pausing and looking at Danny’s closet.

“What happened there? Looks like a fashion disaster, and I don’t have a sense of fashion.” Jazz’s comment got a laugh out of Wes, and Tucker started laughing anew. Danny only shrieked again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sam, tuck, wes,,,, they are Master Pranksters  
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> so a friend of mine read day one and said "i'm not crying, you're crying," and i don't know what that's supposed to mean  
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


End file.
